Big Time Chicks
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: In here the boys are girls! Follow their adventure as field hockey playing chicks! Co-Authorred with Ms.LaurenNicole
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI GUYS!…. I SAID… HI GUYS!…. LAUREN!**

**Lauren: *looks up* huh?**

**Me: What're you…**

**Lauren: NOTHING! *hides something behind back***

**Me: -_- You're admiring something shiny and letting me do all the work?**

**Lauren: Yes!**

**Me: WHY?**

**Lauren: CUZ YOU MY SLAVE! Duh! *looks at me like I'm wacko***

**Me: T_T It's true….**

**Lauren: *grins evilly* Now puppet, Do the Disclaimer!**

**Me: Okay, okay! Hold your horses!**

**Lauren: There are horses involved? Since when!**

**Me: -_-… Anyhow… Neither me nor own anything related to BTR.**

**Lauren: That's what you think.**

**Me: No it's true!**

**Lauren: Then why is Logan here? *points***

**Logan: O_O WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! *looking at story***

**Me: That's Virtual Logan, He's not real.**

**Logan: *looks at me all professor like* On the contrary my friend I'm very real.**

**Me: Whatever you say. Any how….**

**Logan: HEY I'm-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Lauren: LOGAN! OMG IT'S LOGAN! *points and jumps all giddy* Oh. My. GOD! *oogles him***

**Logan: O_O *looks scared***

**Me: -_-'**

Kendall was brushing her long blond hair and pulling it into a ponytail. She huffed seeing small strands of hairs sticking up all over. She took her ponytail out of its holder and stuck a purple beanie on her head. Her mother has insisted she do something with the dirty blonde hair of hers. It was so pretty and long. She should try to style it. But Kendall was more of a tomboy and in love with all sports. Her favorite was hockey. Especially the Minnesota Wilds. That was her team. Kendall and her father Jonathan bonded over sports and Jennifer knew how important it was for a girl to bond with their fathers. But Kendall was her baby girl and they don't spend much time together. Though it seemed like Kendall's little brother Kyle, seemed to favor his mother over his father.

Kendall grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs. She grabbed a bagel and barely acknowledge her brother playing a video game. She kissed her mother's cheek and said "I am off to Jasmines. See you later""Bye sweetie" Jennifer Knight said as Kendall left the house. She began the walks down the street to Jasmine's house.

As Lauren was putting some hairspray in her hair to keep her short hair matted down, she was softly humming to herself. Her parents told her to let it grow, but being an aspiring doctor, she thought Long hair would get in the way while operating, _so she kept it short. _Pixie hair style to be exact. She loved long earrings so she wore them a lot. It actually looks good with the hair short. _'another day of school. I can't wait! I hope We'll be discussing the human anatomy today in biology.'_ she thought to herself as she finished up. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. "Mom! I'm going to Cassie's!" she yelled as she put on her shoes."Okay! Have fun at school sweetie!" was her mother's reply."Will do! Biology first period! You know I love that subject!" she told her as she grabbed her keys, "Bye! Love you!" and with that, she closed the door and walked down the street to Cassie's house.

Kendall made her way to Jasmine Diamonds house. Jasmine and Kendall became best friends in pre-school. They pinky promised each other to be friend's forever. They have kept that promise so far. They met Cassie Garcia and Lauren Mitchell in Kindergarten, making yet the same promise. Kendall had the best friends in the World and would do anything for either of them. She smiled to herself when she felt a little rain. There is something about rain that calmed her down. Her purple and black vans scarped the sidewalk as she shuffled down the street to Jasmine's.

"Cassie! Come down here! It's time to go to school! Lauren's here already!" Sylvia Garcia, Cassie's mother, yelled up the stairs.

"I'm Coming, I'm Coming!" said girl yelled back, She was clad in a red shirt imprinted with a girl on a skateboard, Faded Jeans and a pair of skater sneakers. She was still searching for her helmet. Where'd she put that thing? Cassie has a strange obsession with helmets, she just loved them. She even goes as far as to sleep with it still on her head. _'Wait a minute…'_ she thought as she patted her head, Expecting to feel her chin length Raven hair, only to feel hard smooth plastic, _'Right, had it on all along.'_ she thought and shrugged. She grabbed her back pack from one of the pile of clothes. For a girl, she was very a messy one. Clothes lay scattered around and wrappers of candy all around her room. The only clean thing to ever enter her room was probably her helmet. which she polished every so often. "Hmmm... should I take some fruit smackers for on the way?" She muttered to herself as she made her way downstairs.

"They got corndogs in the cafeteria today remember? You wanted to save an appetite." Lauren reminded her, "Now will you hurry up? Jasmine and Kendall are probably waiting on us!"

"Oh! Right, thanks Snow-white." Cassie replied, using the oh so annoying nickname she came up with once when commenting on Lauren's pale white skin, saying it reminded her of Snow-white."Whatever, come on, the others are waiting at Jasmine's." Lauren just replied, having learned to ignore Cassie's habit of giving people weird nicknames like that.

Jasmine lived only about 4 blocks from Cassie's. The two shorter girls' made their way to Jasmine's house. They met another best friend on Jasmine's porch. Kendall Knight smiled at them as the two approached. Kendall in her Minnesota Wilds tee and worn jeans and new purple converse, pointed at Cassie.

"Woah wear a Minnesota tee and we could match"

Cassie giggled "I know. Luckily this was clean" Lauren rolled her eyes and tried lengthening the denim skirt over her black leggings.

"Lauren if you pull that skirt down any more it might come off!" Kendall said laughing. Lauren shrieked and hiked it back to its original position. Cassie giggled then rang the bell. As soon as the chimes fell away, the door opened reviling the final member of their group. Jasmine Diamond had her long brown hair waving in the wind, a black headband upon her head, a black tank top under a white three-quarter sleeved sweater over it. pink mini and a pair of black heeled sandals...probably only half an inch. Her hair and make-up was flawless once again.

"Oh, you're all here. Ready for another _Fabulous_ day of school?" Jasmine asked her friends. Which earned her a groaned, 'Yeah.' from Kendall and Cassie, Who just _loathed_ school, and an enthusiastic 'Yes!' From Lauren, The only one who was looking forward to actually learning. Jasmine just wanted to show off her dazzling looks.

"Let's go then." She said as she picked up her one strap bag and put it on her shoulder, turning around to yell into the house, "Bye mom! I'm Going to school!" And with that she closed the door and they went on their way to school.

"So… Have you heard?" Cassie asked.

"What?" the other three replied in unison.

"Maddie Rollings told me yesterday, that Luis Connors..." she trailed off. The other three girls now very intrigued. Luis Connors is a really hot football player.

"Dumped Brenda McKennies!"

"WHAT?" They all shrieked and laughed. Brenda was kinda a slut and they figured Luis would want to stay with someone like her. But apparently not.

"No way." Jasmine said.

"Yes way!" Cassie replied.

"So… you're gonna try to flirt with him aren't you?" Lauren asked Jasmine.

"Hell yeah! What'd you think girl? That I'd just let this opportunity pass by? Hell no sister." was her reply.

"You won't stand a chance, I dare to bet that all the girls in school are all already waiting at the school's front door for him to walk through." Kendall said.

Jasmine laughed and flipped her hair back "Please Kendall, with my looks, all I have to do is walk right up to him, smile, and walk away."

"How would walking away help?" Cassie asked a bit confused.

Jasmine scoffed. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie...have to have a chase. No man is able to pass off "The Face" She said doing spirit fingers in front of her face.

Lauren sighed and said, "I need new friends."

"You keep saying that but you never do anything about it." Kendall said with a grin.

"Yeah, How come?" Cassie asked her with a knowing look.

"Uhhh… uhmm… I… I…" Lauren stuttered.

"Admit it, you love us." Jasmine said with a cocky smirk. "Bee-Tee-Dubz, that is sooo getting old. Come up with something better to say." She said, as Cassie and Kendall giggled at Lauren's defeated look.

"Fine, you got me. I do love you Girls, but… you're all too much sometimes." She finally admitted, to which the other the just smiled triumphantly.

Lauren shook her head as the other laughed. Lauren couldn't help but to smile. She did love her friends a lot. They reached the bus stop and realized they must be running late seeing how they were the last to arrive.

"Well there you girls are!" It was Jenny Tinkler. She is such a sweetheart...but an accident waiting to happen.

"Hi Jenny" they all said with a bit of fake happiness. Jenny pulled the four girls into a bone crushing hug. "I thought you four were getting rides or something."

Lauren found her voice and managed to squeak out, "CANT BREATH!" before having Jenny release them.

The girls panted a bit getting their breath back. Jenny smiled a bit uneasy. "I am so sorry you guys" The four friends nodded and as luck had it, the bus showed up. Once on the bus, Jasmine took a seat towards the back. Cassie next to her. Lauren and Kendall took the seat across the aisle from them.

Jenny sat in front of Kendall and Lauren and smiled from ear to ear. She was like Luna Lovegood… if Luna was the world's biggest spaz.

The bus ride consisted on Jasmine checking her reflection in her compact, a paper fight between some boys on the hockey team and Kendall, Cassie watching intentsly to the fight and Lauren reading the latest Science-Fiction Novel that grabbed her interest

Cassie couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She crumpled a random piece of paper and threw it at one of the boys. All she knew was is name was Tommy something or another and was a forward on the team. Kendall threw a piece of her own crumpled paper at another boy on the hockey team, David Welsh. Her old crush...till he started dating Kaitlynn Morgan, a snobby cheerleader.

All of the sudden the bus stopped with a halt, sending the kids forward. Lauren dropped her book, Kendall flipped over the seat in front of her, Cassie fell on her butt and Jasmine shrieked and dropped her compact. The cause of the sudden jolt was of a turtle crossing.

"A TURTLE! REALLY DUDE!" That was the voice of football player Max Stein.

"SIT DOWN BACK THERE!" The bus driver yelled.

"WE ARE!" Kendall shouted rubbing her arm.

"What's a turtle doing on the road anyway?" Lauren wondered out loud.

"Maybe it got lost?" Cassie suggested.

"How do you lose a turtle?" Jasmine exclaimed. "Why even take it outside?"

"Though turtles can't go for walks, you can let them go outside for fresh air you know? They need oxygen too. It's healthy for them to stretch their legs and walk around, but that can be done in your backyard." Lauren stated, going off on one of her 'brainy rants' as the others dubbed it.

"Whatever." Jasmine said.

"YO! You gonna drive this thing! Today!" Max hollered to the bus driver.

The bus driver grumbled and started to go again.

"Actually more logically speaking, there is a pond about 500 feet from Sprout Road, where we were. The turtle possibly decided to go for an adventure of some sorts and got lost. Though the turtle could have been walking for days seeing how the max speed of a turtle is precisely-" She got cut off when Cassie started with fake snoring.

She huffed and went back to reading.

Kendall sighed. "Cassie. She was just pointing out facts" Kendall slugged an arm over her smart friend, who in return, smiled. "Thank you Kendall. At least I can count on-" Once again interrupted but by a piece of paper.

"That was for Kendall!" Dave said laughing.

The paper fight continued. Lauren was smart and switch with Cassie. Her and Jasmine doing there own thing while Kendall and Cassie engaged in the paper fight.

About 6 warnings from the bus driver later, they pulled up at school.

"Finally." Lauren sighed, as they got off the bus.

"Hey… isn't that sassy bitch, Paula and her squad doing cheer practice right now?" Jasmine asked with a mischievous smirk as she looked over at Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe so yes… why?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kendall asked as she smirked back at her.

"Cute kitty cats playing with a ball of wool?" Cassie asked obliviously. Which earned her a strange look from her friends.

"No… I'm thinking about payback for what she did to us at that party last weekend." Jasmine said.

"But how-" Lauren started but stopped when Kendall motioned to the iron spout in front of them, attached to the ground. "Oooohhh…. Well if it's payback… I guess I'm in."

The four girls sneaked onto the field were the cheerleaders were practicing. Last weekend the girls were invited to a party at Bobby Winder's house. Bobby lives in a mansion and always have the best parties. Paula and her cheerleader friends decided that they wanted to be the only hot girls there, so they started a rumor.

_"Don't you know their lesbians? You don't? Well they are and they are all screwing each other too."_

"HEY PAULA!" Kendall screamed. Paula stopped practice. "What to do you skanks want?"

"Oh nothing much..." Kendall said smiling "Just a little revenge"

"What are you-" Before she could finished, the sprinklers were turned out soaking the girls on the field. The four field hockey players, ran away laughing.

"OH my god! Did you see her face!" Jasmine said through her laughter.

"Priceless!" Kendall commented. Just then a teacher came up to them.

"Did any of you four have anything to do with this?" She said motioning to the field.

"Uuhhh…. No." Cassie said, Kendall backed her up by saying, "I saw Max and David toy with that Spout over there." the Teacher looked over to where Kendall was pointing.

"Again? I caught them yesterday too… Oh man… youth these days.." she grumbled as she left, seemingly bought their story.

The four laughed as they headed into school. "I can't believe she bought that" Kendall said fixing her beanie. Lauren just smiled "But did you have to blame Max and David...again?"

Kendall grinned from ear to ear and nodded. The four best friends went to their lockers to get their books for their morning classes. The bell rang and the four made their way to homeroom, knowing that today was going to be a good day.

**Lauren: That be end of Chapter One.**

**Me: Yes it is *nods***

**Lauren: Oh we no own BTR.**

**Me: Didn't I say that in the beginning? o.O**

**Lauren: O_O huh? oh yeah!  
><strong>

**Me:Got distracted by something shiny again?  
><strong>

**Lauren: *stares off into the distance***

**Me: *pokes* Lauren?**

**Lauren: Shinnnnnnnyyyyyy *licks***

**Me: O.o LAUREN THAT WAS YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN! YUCK! .**

**Lauren: B-but there was a picture of Kendall with water dripping off him :D**

**Me: Oh, then by all means…=D**

**Lauren: *licks computer screen***

**Me: Please review. We will give you cookies!**

**Lauren: COOKIE! WHERE! *runs away***

**Me: Lauren! Get back here! We have to continue! *chases***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HELLLLLLLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! WE COME IN PEACE!**

**Lauren: We are not aliens Jeremy *sigh***

**Me: I know I just felt like saying it :D**

**Lauren: Ok...and people say I'm weird .**

**Me: *giggle* Anyway here is chapter 2 of Big Time Chicks. We hope you like**

**Lauren: Well if you don't...*sharpens Katana***

**Me: O.O You're the one who stole my Katana?**

**Lauren: ...no *hides it***

**Me: LAUREN!**

**Lauren: Fine! *hands back***

**Me: ARGH! YOU HANDED ME THE WRONG END! *bleeding hand***

**Lauren: O.O WHOOPS *disappears***

**Me: LAUREN! *cries***

**Carlos: I can fix it *puts band-aid on it***

**Me: Awe thanks Carlos :D**

**Carlos: OH i forgot one thing *kisses bandaged hand***

**Me: *faints***

**Carlos: I should probably have put pillow there...**

In homeroom, Lauren sat in the front, smile on her face. The way their school works is homeroom is also first period and for Lauren first period was Biology. She felt eyes on her and turned her head slightly. Sheldon Copperman was staring at her...again. Lauren sighed. Sheldon was nice but a HUGE loser. Lauren hates being mean to anyone so she couldn't tell Sheldon she wasn't all that interested in dating him.

Lauren continued to pay attention and take notes. Her teacher was Ms. Muler. A nice teacher who gives people way to many chances.

"Ok who can tell me how to use a No. 15 blade on a scalpel?"  
>Lauren raised her hand knowing the answer. "Yes Lauren?"<p>

"Well To use a No. 15 blade, hold the scalpel like a pen. … Slicing with the blade held at an angle to the tissues."

"Well yes, but at what angle?"

"90 degrees is the basic angle for any scalpel. It all depends on the type of blade and how you are supposed to hold it." Lauren beamed, satisfied with her answer.

"Well… yes. Correct." Ms. Muler continued her lecture and Lauren was very happy with herself.

Kendall sat in the back of her math class. She hated algebra with every fiber of her being. Kendall took this opportunity to doodle in notebook. Lauren has the same class next period and can copy her notes. Kendall drew guitars on fire, hearts bursting blood and then the Wilds logo different in ways.

By the time class was over, Kendall had drawn all the numbers of the Wilds teams in bold, wrote 'I 3 Brett Bulmer', a forward for said team and even drawn herself in the corner wearing combat boots and holding a shark in her hand. She HAD to show Cassie that. She'd like it. She gathered her things and left.

When she arrived at her locker she saw just who she was gonna look for, Cassie.

"Hey Cassie! Look what I made!" she exclaimed and all but threw the notebook in her best friends' hands.

"What is it? Oh, we already know you love him Ken-doll." She replied upon seeing what she doodled.

"Corner." was all Kendall said. Cassie looked at all the corners until she saw the one with the most amazing drawing ever, in her opinion. "Oh, My god! That looks sooo cool girl!" she exclaimed bouncing a little as her excitement got the best of her, "Could you draw me one too! But I'd like a kick-ass little macho monkey with it! I'm not a big fan of fish, especially not people-eating fish." She said.

"More like flesh eating fish Cassie." A voice said from behind the two.

"Hey Lauren! Look, Look, LOOK!" Cassie exclaimed shoving the pale girl's face in the notebook.

Lauren looked at the notebook and laughed, "Brett B-"

"No! Not the hockey dude Kendall loves, look here!" she pointed to the 'Killer Kendall'. Lauren's eyes widened. She turned to her friend and asked "What goes on in that mind of yours Kendall?"

She shrugged and then smiled, "JASMINE!"

Jasmine was a few feet away, flirting with, Luis Connors.

"S'cuse me hot stuff." Jasmine told him flirtatiously and walked over to the girls and harshly hissed, "WHAT? Can't you see I'm BUSY?"

"Look at what Kendall made!" Cassie said, once again shoving the notebook in someone's face.

Jasmine took the notebook from her an looked. "Yeah, Br-"

"Corner!" Came three replies in unison. So she looked and- "Oh my god! That looks cool! All she needs is one of those guns from those games you and Cassie play… what was it again? Call for Duty?" Jasmine said.

"Call of Duty, and yes you're right! That'd make it look like I killed the shark myself! I'll do it this period." She said with a proud smirk, she was glad her friends liked her drawing.

Lauren laughed, "Maybe you should take notes. You have Spanish."

Kendall smirked, "So? I have you."

"I am not a personal homework machine."

"No if I remember correctly, you're a tutor."

Lauren gaped at her friend. Jasmine and Cassie laughed.

"I've GOT to get new friends." she muttered under her breath.

Jasmine and Cassie responded in unison, "Lost it's effect long ago."

Lauren just rolled her eyes. "Come on, the bell will ring soon."

" Whatever you say, _mom_." Jasmine said, "I got gym class. Ewww sweat ruins my hair." she put a piece of hair behind a ear.

"Oh, I love gym!" Cassie exclaimed, "But I got History next."

Lauren smiled, "Lucky you. But I got Algebra."

"Oh speaking of Algebra-" Kendall started.

"I will let you borrow my notes. Though you got Ms. Hummel last period."

"So? You have her too, just this period."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Fine."

The bell rang and once more, the four best friends went their separate ways. If it wasn't for lunch or Field Hockey, they probably would never see each other at school. Or at least all together anyway. Cassie and Jasmine shared Spanish class, while Kendall and Lauren shared gym...they all shared choir together as well.

The Lunch bell rang and the students went flying everywhere, trying to make it to the cafeteria. The girls were sitting at their usual spot. Having nice conversation, until she passed by.

"Hey Losers." Paula, the cheerleader they pranked this morning, said as she passed pay.

"At least we're _dry_ losers." Jasmine retorted with a smirk. Which was wiped away as soon as she felt something get smashed on her head and was dripping down her hairline. Her mouth dropped and she stared in front of her in disbelief. She slowly rose up from her seat.

"You did NOT just do what I think you did." Cassie said. Jasmine let out a high pitched shriek and her face turned furious. Cassie and Kendall immediately shot up to grab one of her arms each to restrain her.

Sure they hated Paula, but murder was something none wanted on their criminal records. And believe them when they say Jasmine isn't joking when it comes to her hair, clothes or looks in general.

Lauren being the smartest and best with words, tried to calm Jasmine as she trashed in Cassie and Kendall's holds. "Calm down Jasmine, it's just spaghetti. It'll wash out."

Paula and her cronies just laughed as Jasmine still struggled against Kendall and Cassie's hold.

"That is for earlier freaks!" With that they left laughing. Jasmine calmed down and then ran to the bathroom. The other 3 girls followed their friend. Instead of seeing what they thought would be Jasmine combing her hair out and trying to salvage her clothes, she was sobbing in a stall.

"Jasmine. Jasmine open up come on sweets" Lauren said concerned

"Come on Jasmine. Paula is a bitch." Cassie said

Kendall decided she should take action. She went into the stall next to Jasmine and climbed on the toilet seat. She then grabbed the wall and jumped over the side and into Jasmine's stall. She unlocked the door and the other two entered.

Jasmine sat on the toilet seat, lid down, crying her eyes out, spaghetti sauce from her head.

"Jas..." Cassie said, using her nickname. She walked over and put an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"That Bitch." Kendall muttered, "Want me to get her back for you?"

Jasmine shook her head. A few strands of spaghetti flying to the floor and walls. "I just don't know what the hell her problem is."

"You're hotter then she is! She's jealous!" Lauren said trying to re-boot her ego

Jasmine giggled slightly "Well, I already knew that."

"Oh look a smile...and an ego response." Cassie said excitedly.

Jasmine sighed, "What did we ever do to make her spread those rumors?"

Kendall smirked, "Um do you really want to count how many pranks we pulled on her?"

"Well she started it back in the fourth grade!" Jasmine pointed out.

"Okay new subject...Jasmine you need to clean up and show Paula she didn't get to you. Fight fire with fire so to say." Lauren said feeling the rebel in her rise.

The three looked at their smart friend a bit shocked, but then smiled. "Are you suggesting another prank?" Kendall asked. You could practically see the wheels turning in her head about what they could do.

"Not exactly..." Lauren said, a glint in her eyes.

_BTR BTR BTR_

After Jasmine cleaned her hair out, and got as much of the tomato stains out of her clothes, it was time for a plan. They gathered the bits of spaghetti from the wall and floor along from Jasmine's hair and placed them on a tray. Jasmine carried the tray and the four girls headed over to where Paula was with the rest of the cheerleaders and football team. They all had matching smirks on their faces.

"Oh Paula, there you are." Jasmine said in a sing-song voice.

Paula sighed. "What do you want you dyke?" she asked still trying to salvage the rumor from last weekend's party.

"I truly appreciate you giving me your lunch, but I had my own. So now I would like to return you your food." With that Jasmine place the tray of dried up noodles and sauce in front of her. "Enjoy!" All four girls said together. Then they marched off leaving a shocked and confused Paula behind.

**M****e: Well we hoped you liked it enough for us to make a third chapter.**

**Lauren: Yes we do :D**

Me: OH look. You came back _

**Lauren: I'm sorry I left you, but Carlos was there for you.**

**Me: *sigh* I know :)**

**Lauren: *hold up **_**I'm sorry**_** cookies***

**Me: I can't stay mad at you :D *eats cookies***

**Lauren: AWEEEE *hugs***

**Me: *With mouth full of cookies* RE'VU!**

**Lauren: He said review**

**Me: :D :) :-)**


End file.
